


Forest Sprites

by MojaMolitva



Category: Original Work
Genre: Forest Sprite, Inspired by Art, Original work - Freeform, Senses, micro fiction, postcard fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 09:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14615625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MojaMolitva/pseuds/MojaMolitva
Summary: Micro fic I wrote in 2013





	Forest Sprites

**Author's Note:**

> Micro fic I wrote in 2013

The sprites have learned to hide themselves very well, but if you pay close attention you can find them. Walk into the forest, any day any time. Find yourself a comfortable spot, for you will be there for quite some time, perhaps on a fallen log or under that tree over there, alright now close your eyes... and wait. Now you ask me "but if I close my eyes how will I see them?". And here is my reply: you cannot see them with your eyes for they do not exist on this plane of existence. You see them with your soul.

When you look with your eyes you lose out on all your other senses. So close your eyes. First just feel your own heartbeat. Even as you are still, as you are quiet, your body is still alive. Feel your heartbeat.

Now as you focus on your heartbeat, you may have noticed that your breathing has found its own rhythm. Focus on it.

Breathe in. Listen to the sunlight filtering through the leaves, of the colours of the forest.

Breathe out. Feel the chirp of chickadees as they praise the wind with their wings.

Breathe in. Taste the wind as it teases at your hair.

Breathe out. And there. By your hand, under the mushroom. Oh no, you've looked with your eyes. But you can still see an echo. The echo of a forest sprite.


End file.
